Power Rangers Lost Galaxy : Destiny Awaits
by mierrias
Summary: Through a twist of fate, Mias meets the man of her dreams-- Leo. But with her troubling past, she becomes something she never thought she would be. ROmance and bobo situations galore!
1. A Twist of Fate

Power rangers Lost Galaxy : Destiny Awaits  
by nuri (gel_edge@hotmail.com)  
http://www.kerosine.net  
  
{Author's Note}   
This is just a stupid fanfic. It should only be read by smart, open minded people, but probably no one at all. It involves the characters from PR: LG (which is copyright of that company, but yo, this fic ain't gonna make any money, believe you, me) and a weird "twist" of course. I added a lot of made up stuff and real life non-made up stuff. All I ask is that you don't flame me, cause flames aren't worth ANYONE'S time. : 9   
{End Note.}  
  
'Another beautiful day on Terra Venture,' Mias Igleisias thought, driving down the small dirt path in the park. The illusion of a sky blue atmosphere was always there, but the impression of Earth remained on her mind. Her speed was at an unusal 15 MPH for her, as she would usually go about 50 on any road. Being stopped repeatedly by T.V. Police never really phased her--she knew she had a stubborn sense of mind--but that's how she grew up and no one ever told her to stop being the way she was.  
Looking up from her mellencholy thoughts, she gasped seeing a woman with her baby in a stroller crossing her path. "Wa--!" Mias cried, swerving to her right. The force of her slamming on her brake, caused her to fly into the grass. She closed her eyes, not wanting to feel the impact that was about to occur.  
"I've got you--" A soft voice said. Mias slowly opened her eyes to see a man about her age staring into her eyes with a smile on his face. She was in his arms, safe as could be. She took off her platinum helmet and smiled in reply.  
"Th--Thanks. You saved me..." She said, breathlessly. He continued smiling at her, and she blushed as she was sitting up. "My moped!" She remembered, running to it. He followed her, seemingly concerned as well. Mias frowned seeing the damage on her pride and joy.  
"It's pretty banged up in the front." Her knight in shining armor commented. He kneeled beside it and looked it over some more as she shook her head and held her helmet at her side.  
"Oh..." Mias said softly, looking down at it hopelessly. "No one on Terra Venture really repairs things like this, either, eh..."  
"Hey, don't sweat it." the guy replied, with a smile on his face. "My friend Damon will fix it, I'm sure. He's a mechanic and really good at fixing things like this."  
Mias rubbed the back of her neck nervously and looked at her side, "Oh...no, that's too much trouble...I couldn't ask for anything else...I mean, after you saved me and all--" She nervously laughed.  
"No, it's all right," The guy smiled, standing up. "I'd be more than happy to help you out."  
  
He walked along side the bike, holding the handlebars. Mias was with him and staring down at the ground. She cleared her throat and he smiled, scoping her out more, since he now had the time to... She was wearing a open white shirt with a white sleeveless shirt on the inside, and a pair of baggy khakis that were obviously too long for her. She donned a pair of black army boots though, which seemed a nice combination to fit with her shoulder-length black hair.  
"What's your name?" He asked, breaking the silence of his own thoughts. She looked up at him surprised and moved a few strands of hair behind her ear. She had obviously been thinking too.  
"Mias. Your's?" She smiled softly.  
"Leo." he replied, looking at her again. He gazed into her eyes, smiling sweetly, and missed a stone on the ground, tripping. He caught himself, fortunately, and laughed, embarassed. Mias couldn't help but join him in the laughter. After awhile of harmless laughing, they stopped on the path.   
"Uhm...so there's my place over there. And some trees too...and grass..." Mias pointed out a small apartment complex. He nodded, looking. He didn't say anything, and she cleared her throat, mumbling, "Yeah...trees..."   
He sensed her silence and thought for a split second. She was really something else, and he feet as though he was getting a crush on her. "Hey, do you wanna...uhm, hang out at the park tomorrow?" He smiled, looking away nervously, yet shyly.  
"Yeah!" She cried. Catching herself, she nodded slowly, "Uhm...yeah..that'd be great. I'd like that... a lot"  
He blushed. "Okay...well, Damon's shop is right over there...and it's getting late... it might get dangerous or what not..." He tightened his grip on the handlebars as an image of Trakeena enetered his mind. "I'll make sure everything's taken care of." He smiled and laughed nervously. "I mean, about your bike."  
Mias smiled and nodded, "Okay. Thanks Leo. For...everything." She walked off, and he watched her, with a smile on his face.  
  
Kai sighed, sipping on a cup of lukewarm coffee. Damon stiffled a laugh, and looked up at him with a grin on his face, "C'mon, being here isn't THAT boring is it? Or are you thinking about something else?"   
"It's just that Leo said he'd meet us here and hour ago and--" Kai stared into his cup.  
The sound of stepts alerted them. Kai sighed a breath of relief, seeing Leo walk in. Damon scratched his head, looking at what Leo was bringing in.  
"It took you long enough, Leo." Kai said. Leo didn't respond, he was staring up at the ceiling with a smile on his face. "Leo? Leo...Leo?!"  
"Seems to me, he must have met a girl." Damon smiled. "I'd know that look anywhere, they glittery eyes, the staring into space", he looked at Leo again, "The goofy grin..."  
"Huh? Oh." Leo said, snapping out of his phase, "Uhm, hey Damon, I know this is really short notice, but could you kind of repair this moped?"  
"Oh, it's not that bad. Sure." Damon said. "Is this your's? I never would have thought platinum was your color..."  
"Nah...it's this girl's I met." Leo smiled.  
Kai laughed, "So...you WERE right, Damon." Damon shrugged and smiled.  
"When am I wrong?" Kai laughed at the bogus comment. "So..." Damon broke the laughter, "What's this 'girl's' name?"  
"Mias..." Leo sighed happily. "I'm seeing her tomorrow." Leo smiled.  
"Seems as though Leo's in a bit of a trance." Damon commented.   
Kai shrugged. "How often IS it when ya meet someone you like?"  
  
Trakeena sighed, things were particularly boring recently. Terra Venture was as boring as usual too. "This whole existence is so BORING!" She cried out.  
"Something wrong, my Queen?"  
She scoffed him off and stared out the window. "Everything. Might as well torture those blasted Rangers for a bit. Find me a new enemy to destoy them with."  
"Yes my Queen," He bowed.  
  
"This is Kerostophanies. He's certainly a powerful enemy. I analyzed all of the Ranger's attacks and programmed him like a simple Chess-playing computer. He learns off their mistakes, and uses them to torture them with his own moves."  
"Excellent..." Trakeena laughed. "Send him down. The Rangers will definetly be destroyed now..."  
  
"Fufill your destiny..." A voice called to her in the distance. Mias reached out for a hand from a high cliff. "Protect him with your life..."  
"Protect who?! What are you talking about?!" Mias cried out.  
"You've lost everyone all ready, Mias Igleisias....do not lose him..."  
The hand slipped from her's. "No~~~!" Mias cried.  
  
Mias woke up in her bed in a cold sweat. "It's that dream again..." She sighed, sitting up. Looking out her window as she pulled her knees up to her chest in an attempt to comfort herself, she gazed at the star-filled sky looking back at her. She rubbed her eyes and placed her head back on the pillow. "What does it mean? What's this flash of light? Who am I suppose to protect?"  
She got up out of her bed to the small kitchen area. Pouring herself a glass of tap water, she returned to her bed. Glancing at her bed without a thought, she looked at her pillow and saw a armband with a small mechanical device attached to it. Another one was right beside it, but it seemed to have some sort of white popcicle stick sticking out from it. She picked it up.  
"Is this the answer to my dream?" She whispered to herself.  
  
end chapter one  
---  
nuri's note: more soon! read and stuff 


	2. No Regrets

Power Rangers Lost Galaxy : Destiny Awaits  
by nuri (gel_edge@hotmail.com)  
http://www.kerosine.net  
  
{Author's Note}   
This is just a stupid fanfic. It should only be read by smart, open minded people, but probably no one at all. It involves the characters from PR: LG (which is copyright of that company, but yo, this fic ain't gonna make any money, believe you, me) and a weird "twist" of course. I added a lot of made up stuff and real life non-made up stuff. All I ask is that you don't flame me, cause flames aren't worth ANYONE'S time. : 9   
{End Note.}  
  
Chapter Two: "No Regrets"  
---  
  
"First date with a new guy...whoo boy..." Mias looked at her platinum watch and sighed. Her stomach was filled with butterflies and she wasn't sure whether she was seriuosly hungry or seriously needing to throw up.  
"M--Mias?" A voice from behind said. She turned around to see Leo's smiling face.  
"Heeyyy~~!" She said happily, "You came!" He jumped over the bench, attempting to impress her with his agile self. It worked, as he gained his reward with her smile.  
"Uhm..so what did you want to do?" He said shyly. She shrugged and smiled back.  
"Er... I don't know..." She laughed nervously. "I think you should chose."  
"Me?" Leo laughed, "Okay. Let's go and have lunch. We can play the rest of the day by ear." She smiled happily. Leo was turning out to be a pretty cool guy.  
  
"Wow..." Mias smiled, taking another bite from her lunch.  
Leo looked up. "Mm?"  
"Oh... I was just thinking of how good the food here is." She motioned to the whole area, "Like, here, as in Terra Venture, y'know? It reminds me a lot of Earth. The.. uhm... food and stuff." She looked back down at her food. 'Wow... I'm an idiot! YES!' She thought, 'Just like on Earth!'  
"I agree!" Leo said, "They've done a great job of making all of us Earthlings feel right at home." He took another bite of his sandwich.  
"Terra Venture's really cool. The diversity is great, especially with all the other planet's citizens coming here and living in harmony with us!" She laughed nervously.   
"Yah," Leo smiled, "My friend Maya's from Mirinoi. She acts just like us Earthlings."  
"Mirinoi? Wow..." Mias smiled. Her thoughts took over a this point. 'Maya. That's a pretty name. Hey, why am I feeling jealous? My brain needs to shut up. Stop thinking these things, stupid Mias brain!' She shook her head.  
"What's wrong?" Leo looked up at her.  
"Oh, nothing. Just thinking something." Mias didn't look up from her food.  
"Oh?" He could sense that she didn't want to talk about it, so he got up. "Are you ready to go?" She stood up too and smiled.  
"Yah. I'm ready." Mias said.  
  
"Let's go on one of these boat rides!" Mias smiled. "It looks fun since the lake's so huge."  
"Okay." Leo smiled.   
So after renting a boat for two hours, they started off into the water.  
"I like the water." Mias smiled, staring into it.   
"I like it, too. My family used to have a lake by our house." Leo smiled, lost in his thoughts. "We'd swim, fish, all kinds of stuff in that water."  
"Were there any sharks in it?" Mias wondered.  
"Er... I don't think so." Leo laughed, "If there were, I would have taken care of them."  
Mias started laughing. "Ah, good. I'm scared of sharks."  
"Really?" Leo raised an eyebrow.  
"I blame it on the movie industry." Mias smiled. He stiffled a laugh, and the two sat in silence for awhile, staring at the water and occasionally, each other.  
"Are we boring?" Mias laughed, "We're just sitting in silence."  
"Yeah," Leo laughed, "I'm still kind of nervous."  
"Nervous?" Mias inquired.  
"Yeah... being here with you." He looked away.  
"I like being with you." She smiled.  
"Really? I'm glad. I've been kind of afraid of doing something stupid." Leo smiled.  
"Same here." She looked down. "I've been afraid I'd run into a pole or drop something on my shirt or say something stupid or ramble too much or ... ugh, I'm sorry, I'm rambling."  
"It's okay." He assured her. "Hey, Mias?"  
"Yah, Leo?"  
"I'm having a really good time being with you." He smiled and shyly touched her hand.  
"Yah... I like being with you, too." She held his hand, softly drumming her fingers on his knuckles. She started feeling really nervous. 'I want him to kiss me.' She thought.  
"Aa..." He started leaning in to kiss her, and she closed her eyes, doing the same.  
A blast overturned their boat, knocking them both into the water.  
"Ahahahah!!!" A mocking laugh filled the air. "Terra Venture is mine!"  
Blasts were being sent everywhere...  
Leo came up from the water and looked around, " Mias!"  
"Leo!" She cried back, tharashing around in the water. "Leo! Leo help! I can't swim!"  
As fast as his arms would let him, he raced to the spot where she was thrashing around in the water. He pulled her up, and she held onto him.  
"That's twice all ready you've saved me." She smiled.  
"I can't help it," He smiled, "It's becoming instinct."  
The moment didn't last for long as blasts sent them to the lake's edge.  
"Mias, stay here, okay?" He hid her behind a tree.  
"No, Leo, what are you going to do?" She held onto his arm.  
"I'm going to try to save these people from getting hurt. Hide here, okay? Promise me you'll stay here." He urged her.  
"Leo... I can't--" She started, but he put a finger to her lips.  
"Promise me, Mias. I'll hate myself forever if you get hurt." She nodded sadly and turned around as he ran to the new monster.  
  
"Hey! Stop right there!" Leo commanded at the monster. "Who do you think you are?!"  
"I am Kerestophanies!" The monster laughed, sending a blast towards Leo.  
"Go, Galactic!" Leo morphed into this alter-self, the Red Ranger. "I'm going to stop you before anyone else gets hurt!"  
"Too late! You're next!" Kerestophanies laughed.  
"Leo!" "Hey, Leo!" Familiar voices cried out.  
"Guys!" Leo smiled happily.  
"Need some backup?" Damon smiled.  
"You should have called sooner!" Kai laughed.  
"C'mon, we'll need major teamwork on this one!" Leo said, being the leader of them all.  
Damon sent out a blast, but it failed to even scratch the monster. "Hey! It's not even phased!" Kerestophanies laughed.  
"You tire me with your 1st century weapons!" Kerestophanies mocked, "Try this on for size!" Kai tried shotting at the monster, as it absorbed the life force of the injured around him, without any luck.  
"He's too strong! We need the others!" Kai said.  
"We can do it!" Damon said.  
"Kerestophanies PHASER!" A huge blast was thrown at the three rangers, knocking them backwards. Leo was thrown into a tree while Kai fell into the water, and Damon slid into some wodden benches, breaking them.  
  
'This is horrible!' Mias closed her eyes shut, 'I can hear everything! Please, Leo, just be okay!' She held her knees to her chest and laid her head onto her knees. 'I just wish there was something I could do! Anything!!!"  
  
"Such patheic competitors!" Kerestophanies laughed. "Trakeena will be pleased." He transported off and the three rangers met up.  
"We need to report this." Leo urged, morphing back to his civilian self. "Get the others on alert. I'll be there in a few." Leo started to run off, but Kai stopped him.  
"Where are you going?" Kai attempted to stop his friend.  
"I happen to be on a date at the moment." He smiled. Damon and Kai rolled their eyes, running back to HQ to let the others know what had happened.  
  
"Mias?" Leo touched her arm.  
"Leo!" She looked up happily, yet frightened. She gave him a hug then held his shoulders, "You scared me! Why did you have to go and risk your life? You're hurt, too!"  
"It's nothing." Leo said, looking at his wounds.  
"Leo... I don't want to see you hurt. I was so worried." She bit her lip and looked at the grass below her. "But... what you did was pretty heroic."  
"Well..." He smiled shyly, looking away. "I have to go now."  
She felt slightly annoyed by this. First, he runs off and tells her to stay put, almost gets killed, now tells her he has to go... now?! Some date! She stopped holding onto him and got up.  
"I see." Her voice hinted of her disappointment.   
"Mias, I'm sorry." He sensed she was upset. But there was so much he couldn't tell her. So much he wanted to, but... just couldn't right now.  
She wanted to say something, but she knew she shouldn't. " ' Later."   
Turning her back, she walked home. He watched her go, and wanted to run after her. Somehow duty called first...  
  
Leo walked into the Command Room. Everyone looked at him. "What?" He looked back.  
"So...?" Damon pressed. "Didya get a kiss?"  
"There are more important things to worry about now." Leo sighed.  
"Yeah, like whether or not you got a kiss!" Damon smiled.   
"I have to admit," Kai said, "Inquiring minds must know."  
"Kerestophanies." Leo said firmly.  
"That's the new monster, right?" Kendrix replied.  
"Right. He's pretty powerful. One blast knocked us all back pretty far." Kai nodded.   
"My sore back proves that..." Damon sighed.  
"What are we going to do?" Maya wondered. "He'll be back, won't he?"  
"He'll be back." Leo smirked.  
"We should all be ready then." Damon stretched out his arms. "Oh yeah, Leo, I finished your girlfriend's moped." Leo blushed.  
"Girlfriend?" Kendrix and Maya smiled widely.  
"Aw, come ON." Leo sighed.  
"It'll give you another chance to talk to her. It seemd things weren't going so great when you walked in." Kai nailed it (as he usually did).  
"Okay. Thanks, Damon. I'll surprise her with it." Leo smiled.  
"Kerestophanies?" Kendrix reminded them. They all sighed.  
"We can do it." Damon smiled.  
  
end chapter two  
---  
nuri's note: Don't worry Maya and Kendrix fans! I haven't forgotten about them! How about some good reviews to inspire me to write some more ; D 


	3. On the Outside

Power Rangers Lost Galaxy : Destiny Awaits  
by nuri (gel_edge@hotmail.com)  
http://www.kerosine.net  
  
{Author's Note}   
This is just a stupid fanfic. It should only be read by smart, open minded people, but probably no one at all. It involves the characters from PR: LG (which is copyright of that company, but yo, this fic ain't gonna make any money, believe you, me) and a weird "twist" of course. I added a lot of made up stuff and real life non-made up stuff. All I ask is that you don't flame me, cause flames aren't worth ANYONE'S time. : 9   
{End Note.}  
  
Chapter Three: "On the Outside"  
---  
  
"Good work, Kerestophanies!" Trakeena giggled, staring out her picture window on her ship. "You sent those pathetic wimps running."  
"Anything for you, my Queen." Kerestophanies humbly replied.  
"Mm..." She smiled, "Another attack should weaken them even more."  
"Of course." Kerestophanies transported off.  
  
"Bring Bring..." The telephone at Mias's small flat was ringing. She stopped playing her fender (aka a type of electric guitar) to answer it.  
"Hello? Mias speaking." She said softly.  
"Mias? Guess who this is." A girlish voice said.  
"Kiya?" Mias chimed happily. "Hey! What's the dilly yo?"  
"Mias! We're all going to go up there soon. We've decided we can't let our Lead Guiatrist be replaced. Plus I heard Terra Venture needs more bodiacious chicks." Kiya replied.  
"You were attempting to replace me? Ha! Good luck!" Mias smirked. "That's cool though. Ya'll should all come up. The people here are nice."  
"We plan to come up in a week, so we'll need you to come and pick us up." Kiya replied. Mias nodded.  
"Sure." Mias laughed. "I guess, I mean."  
"Oh, whatEVER!" Kiya teased. "Well, I've gotta jet, I'll catch you in the flip side!"  
"Okay! Bye!" Mias hanged up, smiling to herself. Her best friends and band mates would be coming to be with her on Terra Venture. "I better go and find them a place to live. My place is barely big enough for me!"  
She ran out the door to her flat, hoping to find an announcement on the Civilian Bulletin Board on the Terra Venture Main Control Deck.  
  
Mias walked up to the boards, but found that there were several people all ready there ahead of her. Being only 5 foot 4, she leaned on the tips on her toes to see over the crowd.   
"Stop pushing!" One onlooker cried.  
"Aren't you rich?" Someone challanged.  
"Why do you need the job?!" A woman shouted.  
"Why don't you just shut the fuck up and keep this line moving?!" Some teenager screamed, throwing his or her fists in the air.  
"You wanna make me?!" Some random person threatened.  
"Hostile today, isn't it?" Someone said softly to Mias.   
Mias nodded. "Sure is. It must just be one of those days."   
"I don't think we've met." The girl smiled, "I'm Kendrix."   
"Hi, I'm Mias." She smiled. "You're wearing one of the official Terra Venture uniforms..."  
"Yeah..." Kendrix sighed, "I had to come here to see if anyone posted for any of the jobs on the main deck. Things seem to be going slowly, so the Captain asked me to come here."  
"I'm impressed." Mias nodded. "Say... that wouldn't make you a Ranger too, eh?" She joked. Kendrix looked around nervously.  
"What makes you say that, eh?" Kendrix laughed.  
"Hey Kendrix!" Maya called from the tables. "I'm getting something to eat, do you want anything?" Kendrix shook her head.  
"Sure! Thanks, Maya!" Kendrix waved back to her.  
'Maya?' Mias thought. It had been almost a week since she'd last seen Leo... 'Maya...'  
"I think the line has calmed down." Kendrix said, breaking Mias's thoughts.  
"Ah, good." Mias smiled. She and Kendrix walked up to the boards. "Good look finding what you're looking for." Mias smiled.  
"Thanks, you too!" Kendrix smiled.  
Mias looked, finding... nothing. "No more apartment openings?!"  
Kedrix found what she was looking for, "I'm sorry! Are you looking for a place to stay?"  
"Well, not me, but in a week I have some friends that are going to move here. My place is too small for all of them, so I'm looking for an apartment for them." Mias explained.  
"Oh, don't worry! Whenever things like that happen, we can get them a place to stay in quarters like me and my friends live in. I know it sounds really like a jail cell situation, but i assure you, it isn't!" Kendrix laughed, "They're really nice and the rent is really affordable."  
"Oh wow, really?" Mias smiled, "That's great! I was starting to get a bit worried I'd have to make them sleep on the balcony of my flat or something!"   
Kendrix's watch bleeping, annoucing the hour change. "Gosh, it's noon all ready? That means the lunch crowd will be pouring in soon!"  
"Can't be any worse than the Brunch crowd." Mias laughed, pointing out the door.  
"Hey! Kendrix!" Damon walked in, along with Kai and ...Leo!  
Kendrix turned around and waved to them, unconsciously, Mias turned around too.  
"Mias!" Leo gasped.   
"Leo!" She replied. "Ah.. I... uhm..."  
"Hey! Is this her?!" Damon smiled. "You're her, right? The moped and all?"  
Mias nodded nervously, and started turning red.  
"I can't believe you're the moped chick!" Damon laughed. "Kai! Maya! Kendrix, it's her!"  
Leo took Mias's hand and led her into the hallway, much to the disappoint of the rest of the group (clearly expressed by the "Awwws..." As they left the room.)  
"Mias! I've been trying to find you." Leo smiled. "I just wanted to say I'm sor--"  
"Naw, Leo, I'm sorry." Mias pointed to herself. "I didn't mean to act so rude that night. I mean, well... I was dumb."  
"No, it's okay, don't worry about that." He smiled. "I'd like to ah..." He shrugged nervously, "I'd like to go out with you again, if that's okay."  
"Sure!" Mias exclaimed. After realizing her excitement, she toned it down to a sensible, "Okay, sure. I'd like that too."  
"Oh, and uhm, your moped, it's finished... I mean, Damon fixed it up and all." Leo smiled.  
"Wow! Really? Thanks so much! I should thank him too." Mias smiled. "Wow... my moped's fixed..." She started off in excitement.  
"So... uhm..." Leo tapped his hand to his side, "Oh! That's right, I wanted to talk to you earlier, but I realized that I didn't know what apartment you lived in or what your number was."  
"Oh! I should give it to you then... uhm... I don't have anything to write with..." She checked her pockets, finding nothing. "Is it okay if I just give you this?" She pulled out a small business-like card with a phone number on it.  
"What's this?" Leo examined it.  
"It's my band information. It's all I have on me, but that's my phone number." She smiled, bouncing on the heels on her toes.   
"You're in a band?" he said, surprised. "That's cool!"  
"It's okay." She smiled, coyly. "But... about this date." She gave him a bright smile.  
"Yah! Uhm..." He took a second to think about it.  
"Leo!" Kai ran out into the hall. "We have to go! It's important!"  
Damon, Kendrix and Maya followed, running after Kai.   
"Mias, I'll call you, okay?" Leo smiled. "Bye!" He ran off with his friends, putting the card into his pocket. Mias watched them go, confused.  
  
Kerestophanies was stealing the lives of innocent civilians.  
"Such a patheic ship! Is there nothing to challenge me?!" He cried, sending his blasts in every direction.  
"WE'RE here!" The red ranger exclaimed, "And we brought a few friends!"  
"That's RIGHT!" Maya and Kendrix cried in unison.  
"You think two moer people will be able to stop me?!" Kerestophanies laughed. "Take this! Kerestophanies PHASER!" The blast sent everyone back...  
  
Leaving the Command Center into the park, Mias felt something in her pocket shake. She took out the device that had been on her pillow weeks ago...   
"This thing is shaking..." She observed. Suddenly, she felt the ground shake beneath her! She looked around, seeing people lying on the ground, wounded...   
Her eyes finally rested on where the Rangers were! Mias watched as the Rangers seemed to get pummeled to death by Kerestophanies's Blasts, then by his major attack Kerestophanies PHASER.   
"I've got to do something--but WHAT?!" She sighed exasperatedly. She suddenly remembered the items she had found on her pillow and pulled them out from her pockets. "I'll do something about it ...! I'll be the one who saves THEM!" By some strange instinct, she knew what to do...  
Inserting the wand into the drive, Mias shouted, "Go, Galactic!"  
In a flash, she was wearing the full ranger gear. "This is what it all meant! I...was I meant to be one of them?!" She wondered. "I'll decide later!"  
  
"You'll never defeat us, Kerestophanies!" Leo cried out, lying on his side on pain. The monster laughed evily and shot another blast their way.  
"I think I all ready have! Useless Rangers!" He laughed hysterically.  
"What are we going to do?!" Kendrix cried, holding her side wound.  
"I...I don't know..." Leo replied.  
Out from nowhere, a flash of energy struck Kerestophanies onto the ground. He looked around in the smoke and growled angrily, "Who was that?!"  
"The Rangers aren't defeated yet!" Mias cried out.  
"Who is THAT?!" Kai cried. Maya shrugged, "Is she on our side?"  
"Let's hope so," Leo replied.   
"Who are YOU?!" Kerestophanies cried out.  
"I am the Titanium Ranger! Prepare yourself!" She pulled out metal boomeranges and launched them at the evil monster.  
"You can't defeat me!" Kerestophanies cried out. "I'm unstopable!"  
"Everything can be defeated." Mias replied solemnly. "Lights of Orion! Activate!" Her slashers were combined into one large sword.   
"She's even got the Lights of Orion!" Damon exclaimed. "So..."  
"..when we found them, there was that one left...she must have...." Leo said, confused. Kai put a hand on his friend's shoulder.  
"We'll have to figure this out later! We'll stop him with our own Lights of Orion!"  
Kerestophanies looked upon the new Ranger and nervoulsy laughed.  
"That wimpy sword can't stop me!" He cried. Mias shook her head and ran forward with her combined slashers in a dueling position.  
With a battle cry, she struck Kerestophanies in the chest, freeing all of the trapped civilians from his Entrancing Jewel. "You! You destroyed my crystal...."  
"Of COURSE I did! I'M the one who can't be stopped!" Mias laughed.  
"You....YOU!" Kerestophanise cried angrily. Mias charged towards the evil being.  
"Power-Up mode!" She cried, turning into a huge ball of energy. Striking through him, he was destroyed in seconds.  
  
"Uwaooo---! This is amazing! I'm a Ranger I'm a Ranger!" Mias laughed, jumping up and down. "And I killed the monster! Whoo hoo!"  
"Who...are you?" Leo said, confused. "You're on OUR side?"  
"Yah! I'm on your side! Don't worry, I'll always be there to protect you and aid you all in battle!" Mias cried happily.  
"Er...certainly full of energy, isn't she...?" Kai said nervously.  
"She's cute." Damon smiled.  
"Who are you....really?" Kendrix wondered.  
"Sorry, that can't be revealed! Just call me a friend. Well, later all!" Mias ran off.  
  
  
end chapter three  
---  
nuri's note: Mias, a Ranger! YES! Wait to see how Mias and Leo's relationship will bloom~* How about some good reviews to inspire me to write some more ; D Sorry I haven't spent more time on Trakeena, I just don't know what to write for her. 


End file.
